Super amazing race
by silent127
Summary: The amazing race for Ouran and Naruto. Details inside. -Also any requests on pairings or places welcome, along with comments of course-
1. The letter

You have been randomly selected to participate in this all new hot event of the season. "The Super Amazing Husband Race for My Darling Daughter's Hand in Marriage. Also known as S.A.H.M.M.D.D.H.M.

This race will challenge you in many ways. For example:

Physically

Mentally

emotionally

spriitually

socially

personaly

groupally

And many more!

A ticket and further instructions are inside this folder. Please open immediately as it is almost time to being.

Your host,

Tamaki Suoh


	2. RecievedOpening of the opening cerimony

"Tamaki," Kyoya pushed his glasses up with the tip of his pen.

"Yes mother?" Tamaki jumped up from where he had been entertaining the days first ladies, and pranced over.

"What is this ridiculous letter?" He pulled it off of the clipboard and handed it over.

"You got it!" Tamaki squealed.

"Well after you threatened the butler, then harassed the maids, I haven't heard anything other than this letter. Now what is it about?"

"It has come to my attention, as her father, that Haruhi is growing up, and sooner or later she is going to need a man in her life." Tamaki's face dropped, and tears began to build up behind his eyes. "And since I am her father, I must pass her to another man... But this man..." His mood changed quickly as his watery eyes turned to fierce, and fire started rising behind him. "This man must be able to survive every trial I throw at him! But I won't make it easy for I will break all of their souls for my daughter deserves much better than any..."

Kyoya hit him in the face with the back of his clipboard. "Enough. I understand. You obviously didn't come up with this idea yourself, where did you get it?"

"Us of course." The twins announced unanimously from behind Kyoya. "We need something to do this summer and since Haruhi is such a hard-headed woman about dating, we decided to force her to get married to someone." They grinned proudly.

Sitting down and shaking his head, Kyoya glanced at Tamaki, "What exactly were you planning on making them do?"

Tamaki opened his mouth, and then closed it again.

"Typical." Now then instead of participating in this myself, I will take charge. And you can play in my place so you can compete for her too. Now go finish your duties Tamaki, I need to talk to the twins privately." Kyoya made a small side smile as the twins sat down next to him.

-Hidden Leaf Village-

"Jiraiya, what did I tell you about your love letters being sent to my office! I don't want to hear about them, let alone see them." Tsunade stormed into his room throwing the opened envelope at his face. "And what's this about you getting married? The great pervert Jiraiya is looking to shut down shop and settle down with a girl eh?" She grinned.

"You mean you're finally accepting my proposal?" Jiraiya winked and dodge as her fist came straight for him, but only hit the wall behind him.

"Of course not."  
"Then what marriage are you talking about?" He pulled out the pinkish letter and started to read before setting it to the side and pulling out a picture. "Well, well, well... I have no idea who this is... But! An adventure is an adventure, and adventuring I must go." He tossed it onto the desk beside him and went to the closet.

"Wait, what? You don't even know who it is or what it's for? Don't tell me you're actually going" Tsunade exclaimed. She crossed her arms and shook her head. "Shouldn't be surprised though," she muttered. "If there is a women involved so are you."

As he pulled the emergency suitcase from his closet he turned to her. "Well then, I'm not going. I'm also not inviting a few of the other men from this village along either."

"You can't do that! There are rules! Regulations and paperwork!" She stood in the doorway blocking his way.

"Its the middle of summer. Their are no missions for the next few weeks, cause you still have that huge pile to sort through. Which..." He paused as he squeezed by her. "Most of them are low ranked things like finding a dog, or finding kidnapped children. You know, the unimportant stuff."

"You have one month. And if you aren't back, so help me past Hokages, I will drag all of your asses back here and you will suffer horribly."

-1 Month Later, Somewhere in Taiwan, Opening Ceremonies-

"Doesn't your mother have models that do this kind of thing?" Haruhi scrunched her face as a wedding dress was thrust into her hands.

"Probably, but we need a commoner, someone who isn't perfect you know?" Hikaru smiled with his hands behind his back.

"Have to make sure that commoners can fit, and enjoy the product too." Kaoru started to pull at her shirt from behind.

"Ah! I can do it myself!" She slapped his hands away and looked at him furiously.

They laughed as they skipped out of the room and closed the door behind them.

It wasn't the fact that they were making her try on a wedding dress, that was getting her suspicious, it was the fact that they had kidnapped her from her Saturday chores, blindfolded her, and had her locked up in a trailer all day that looked like the wall would topple over any second, and that she had about 10 minutes left to put on the dress.

"They better have a good explanation…" She muttered as she slipped out of her jeans and shirt and stepped into the dress. It slid over her body easily and turned to the mirror. Just as she started to get the zipper going she heard a voice coming from outside her trailer, but it was too muffled to understand.

She shook her head and glanced at herself in the mirror. She had to admit it looked pretty good on her, and the make-up and hair extensions she had received (again) made her look like a grown women.

"Too bad I can't afford something like this, let alone have something to wear it too." She muttered.

A knock came from the door and someone poked their head in. "Are you ready?" A female voice asked.

"Yes… Can you…"The door closed before she could ask the woman what was going on."

A loud rumbling came from the bottom of the trailer and it was slightly shaking. The top of the trailer started sliding away followed by the walls falling over. There was a loud crash as the landed on the ground, and Haruhi stood up from her crouched position.

"What the hell…?" She thought as she turned around, her wide eyes scanning the faces of hundreds of people. The host club, was nearby but also mingled within the sea of people.

"Someone has some questions to answer too." She stopped at Tamaki and glared.

A/N: Opening of the opening cerimonies. Haruhi was tricked (: I was actually going to have her not even completely dressed yet, but then I figured that would be too cruel. So here's the second installment, and the opening cerimonies are next. And you'll find out who was chosen or will be chosen in this race (:

~R&R and I'll return the favor ~

Thanks!

silent127


End file.
